


If I Can’t Make Them Laugh, I’ll Make Them Cry

by Viodetta



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, L’manberg, L’manberg destroyed, Other, Pandora’s Vault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viodetta/pseuds/Viodetta
Summary: Tommy goes out of prison, but things go terribly wrong.This is sort of a continuation for [Maybe Being The Villain Isn’t Bad At All], but I suggest just take it as two diffeeeng stories. Please read the thoughts for some explanation for the story, thank you.Follow me on Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/Viodetta0
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys so much, 150 views in a day for [Maybe Being The Villain Isn’t Bad At All] is just so good and it just really motivates me and touches me. Thank you thank you so much for the views, kudos, and the comments. I’m really happy and touched. (Definitely not crying because of happiness)

Everything is so wrong, incredibly wrong in fact. Ever since Tommy has gotten out of prison, everyone has been secluding him and leaving him out. People on the server still think Tommy is dead, and what they are seeing is either a ghost, or a prank. Tommy was hopeless, he now felt how Wilbur did when they got exiled from L’manberg. The emptiness and loneliness was irremediable, as time passed on, the feelings grew into anger. Everyone has betrayed Tommy, and moved on with their lives without him, including Tubbo. Tommy and Tubbo are no longer best friends, Tubbo and Ranboo are now best friends, again, leaving Tommy out. Tommy doesn’t even know what happened during the few months that he was in prison with Dream, but the outcome seems bad to him. Heading back to his dirt house, the footsteps sounded so lonely. Thinking back to the memories when him and Tubbo walked along the path and sat on the bench, watching the sunset, Tommy grew angry, but he isn’t going to show it yet.

A few days later, Tommy went back to the Prison, which surprised Sam. Sam believed that after everything happened, Tommy wasn’t going to ever visit Dream again. Leading Tommy in the prison, Sam didn’t bother to ask Tommy about the visit. Thirty minutes later, Tommy is finally back to the cell, once again, with Dream.

“Hello Dream.”  
“Oh Tommy, what brought you back here?”  
“I’m here to discuss something.”

Hours and hours passed by, Sam is extremely worried about Tommy, since he didn’t save Tommy last time. But to his surprise Tommy made it out perfectly fine. After getting all his belongings, Tommy headed out of the prison, walking on the grass again. He didn’t say hi to anyone along the way, and headed straight to the nether. Talking his diamond pickaxe with him, and countless beds, Tommy goes straight into the nether and starts his plan. Getting netherite was hard, since it is so rare, but it doesn’t stop Tommy from continuing. Piglins and lava doesn’t stop him, walls of netherrack doesn’t stop him, nothing can stop Tommy from drifting into madness. Spending days in the nether made Tommy tired, but he knows he can’t stop. As time passes by, people in the overworld believe that the “Tommy” that they saw is fake, and is an unreal ghost of Tommy, which they believe is already dead. But what they don’t know is that Tommy has come back to the overworld, and found Technoblade while carrying stacks of metherite with him. Meanwhile, Dream was receiving quite frequent visits from Ranboo. Learning how Ranboo thinks Tommy is dead and the “Tommy” they saw is fake, Dream knows Tommy has made his first step. When Ranboo finally decides to leave, Dream asks Ranboo to carry a message for him to Technoblade. As a result, Techno instantly knew what Dream meant, and started to work with Tommy. 

Ranboo was getting confused and concerned at the same time, all the weird actions of Techno and Dream created suspicion. Ranboo was really worried, the “Tommy” that they saw seems real, but not at the same time. What if Tommy really did come back? Did they leave him out? Or hurt him with their actions? The whole server knows Tommy is dead, he lost all three of his lives and is now in heaven. But what is Techno and Dream doing? Trying to bring Tommy back? Or creating some kind of evil plan? But if Tommy is really alive, why would they pull Tommy in? All these questions struck Ranboo at once, and left him in a state of confusion. Ranboo didn’t want to tell anyone, ever since the memory book got stolen from him, Ranboo didn’t want to lose any of his friends. He wants to keep everything just as it is now, peaceful and happy. He didn’t want wars to break out again or people getting hurt. L’manberg ruins remind everyone of the tragedy, and Ranboo, or anyone on the server, doesn’t want it to happen again.

As Tommy and Techno work together, their plan to rescue Dream is almost done. Tommy, who will go visit Dream again, will take Techno with him, but Techno will stay invisible. After entering the cell, Techno will give all the things that Dream will need to escape, and after Tommy gets out of the prison, Techno will break out with Dream. With the two pvp gods side by side, fighting Sam alone was easy enough. Plus the two have enough potions to keep them alive and make sure they go out of the prison without dying. Tommy and Techno decided to perform the plan two days after, since Sam would go off work early that day. As Tommy smirks, the revenge has officially begun.

Three days later, Dream, Techno, and Tommy are all back to Techno’s base. The breakout plan carried out perfectly, and the two didn’t even need to kill Sam. After Tommy went out of the cell, Techno and Dream just decided to follow him with invisible potions. The three came out unscathed, and didn’t even lose a single bit of their loot. While the three rest in Techno’s base, everyone else on the server grew suspicious. Every night when they go out to kill some mobs for resources, not a single creeper shows up and deserts have been disappearing with the sand nowhere to be found. Everyone knows sand and gunpowder are the major materials for tnt, and the unsure feeling spreads through everyone. 

News of Dream escaping broke out and spread quickly, everyone knows Techno has rescued him and escaped to a place that no one can find them. Ranboo finally told Tubbo what he thought about before, and the server was preparing for war. The worst thing that could ever happen again is history repeating itself, which is exactly what the server is going through right now. Luckily, the people had more than one day to prepare for war. Meanwhile, Tommy and Technoblade are gathering as much sand and gunpowder as they can, and Dream is placing uncountable tnts under the whole server. They had slow progress but they are definitely completing something. Days and nights passed by, the three worked without stopping, wanting to accomplish the final project as soon as possible. The people also prepared for war, from prior experience, Fundy and a few other people went down to the tunnel to check if there were any wolves, and if there were tnt launches anywhere. Both sides worked hard to try to win the war, but the people don’t know is, the person who is leading this war was their former friend.

As the planned day came, Tommy, Techno and Dream made their way to the ruins of L’manberg to say the final goodbye to the nation, and watched as the people gathered around, ready to fight. It was silent for a long time, but Tubbo broke the silence.

“Tommy..?”  
“What?”  
“Wha- why are you.. why are you on their side?”

*silence*

“You.. the person who betrayed me.. I treated you as a best friend but now what are you doing? Going on with some other guy as a best friend? Listen Tubbo, we’ve been through everything together, everything. You betrayed me, you broke my heart when you ran away from me. I’m not dead I’m alive but you still treat me like I’m a ghost. I wonder why didn’t you treat Ghostbur like what you did to me? Is it because I’m different? Is it..?”

*silence again*

“Look Tommy-“  
“YOU ALL BETRAYED ME! I TREATED ALMOST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AS MY FRIEND AND WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO ME? AM I JUST A GHOST WHO’S INVISIBLE? I FOUGHT EVERY ALMOST WAR WITH YOU GUYS AND NOW YOU JUST LEFT ME OUT. I TOLD EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THAT I AM ALIVE AND NONE OF YOU BELIEVED ME. YOU TRAITORS HAVE BROKE MY HEART AND IT’S TIME TO END THE TORTURE.”  
“Tommy it’s not what you think of-”  
“If I can't make you guys laugh.. I’ll. Make. You. Cry.”

As the final sentence was finished, Tommy pushed the button and thousands of tnt blew up right under the people’s feet. Screams of agony and explosion sounds are everywhere. Hundreds of thousands of tnt blew up, and Tommy fell to his knees. ‘Relief…’ Tommy thought to himself.   
“Thank you Dream.”  
“No problem, I enjoy the destruction just now.”  
“And thank you, Blade.”  
“Anytime dude.”  
As the three stood there, staring into the destruction and the abyss they had made, Tommy smirked evilly, as he turned his back, and walked on the pathway back to his hut.  
“Enjoy the revenge, traitors.”


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts thoughts thoughts, there’s a lot for this one.

So for this story, I changed the characteristics a lot, like a lot. Do not take this seriously, this is just my imagination and this is not the plot. The whole story is villaininnit, and Tommy teaming up with Dream and Techno. The characteristics in here are different from the plot characteristics, so these are not how the characters act in the plot for the actual SMP. I was trying to create a contrast with Wilbur’s dark side, but uh I don’t think it worked. Villaininnit was one of the things that I wanted to write since it seems so interesting, I was like what if Tommy was the villain, and I posted [Maybe Being A Villain Isn’t Bad At All], and two people requested for more Villaininnit, so I decided to write this. [Maybe Being A Villain Isn’t Bad At All] was a success since it gained 150 views in a day, so I will definitely write more of what you guys request and I will continue to write more of my own ideas. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy your day or night.

This story was requested by: YYYYYEEEE and Liilol


End file.
